


Too Young to Get Old

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hero Worship, Loud Sex, M/M, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Han Solo is obviously a living legend to the younger Resistance members. But when he shows up at the Resistance base after not having been there for a few years, they're kind of disappointed by their idol because he's gotten old. The only one who still holds on to his massive hero-worship crush is Poe. So Han decides to simultaneously reward Poe for his loyalty and proof to those other cocky kids that he's still got 'it'. He takes the younger pilot to a semi-public place where he knows they'll be heard and gives him the best fuck of his life. Poe is very vocal about the whole thing (screaming, moaning, begging, etc.) and soon there is a crowd of people outside listening in awe as Poe Dameron is thoroughly fucked by Han 'old-but-still-a-sex-god' Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonuses:
> 
> \+ for young Resistance members of all genders shamelessly starting to flirt with Han in the days after the incident, hoping to get the same treatment as Poe  
> ++ for Han turning all of them down and making smug comments about how they're probably too inexperienced to please him and that they should come back when they're a bit older  
> +++ for Leia being incredibly amused by the whole thing

“‘Older’ doesn’t mean ‘dead,’” Han says in that brusque way of his.

The group of young pilots scurry off, afraid that they too might anger the aging general. He watches their retreating backs until he hears Leia’s laugh.

“Kids don’t know what they’re talking about,” he says pointing his thumb at them.

She walks over to him with a wide grin on her face. “Of course they don’t. What did Captain Barr say that has you all in a tizzy?”

“Him and his little gang wanted to know what it was like in ‘the olden times!’”

He says it with such disdain and disgust that she can’t help but laugh again. He’d been away from base too long and hadn’t a clue about this younger generation. When she sees that Han isn’t joining in, she graciously covers her mouth and pats him on the arm.

“Oh, cheer up! They’ll probably give the senior discount at the cantina, you know.”

Han wants to be mad about that, but that doesn’t sound like too bad of a deal in all honesty. Leia can see the cogs turning in his brain, and wonders how long it will be before he decides too—

“I’m going to have drink,” he tells her, the gruffness in his voice softened. Her former husband could be quite charming when he wanted to be. At least, he had always been that way with her, and despite Han’s resistance, that was a long time ago.

“Go on, then. Go teach these kids how to drink properly,” she teases.

He pulls her in for a flirty kiss and walks away with new-found confidence. She puts her fingers to her mouth and wonders which of her soldiers were going to get lucky with Han Solo tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

When Han discovers just how much he’s saving with this age discount, he almost doesn’t believe it.

“Five credits? For _this?_ ” Han asks.

The bartender blink his thirteen eyes and repeats himself, “I can make it full price if you don’t believe me.”

Han shakes his head and takes a long drink.

“Oh, no, no, this is fine. This is living!” he shouts, already starting to feel the effects the alcohol he’s consumed.

He sits backwards in his chair and watches the night unfold for everyone else. It’s pretty crowded, even for a military base, but if he knows Leia, he knows that there are plenty of civilian family members and refugees and traders living on base as well. Most of the people here are young, young enough to be his grandchildren. Han knocks back another drink. He knows if he was as smooth as he bragged, he’d go after the girl with the plum colored skin and the gold dress.

“I wouldn’t even bother,” a voice says in his ear.

Han spins around in his seat to see who had spoken. Right away he can tell this is one of Leia’s pilots. He’s seen this man and Leia talking together many times.

“You’re Poe, aren’t you?” Han asks, hand extended. Any ally of Leia’s was an ally of his.

“And you’re Han Solo!”

The kid has a thousand watt smile and eyes made even brighter by whatever orange beverage the kid was currently holding.

“I used to be,” Han grunts back. He didn’t need this kid reminding him how he _used_ to be great and _used_ to be handsome and _used_ to be an asset to the rebellion.

“You’re the reason I fly, you know,” Poe says, sitting in the seat next to him. “You did the Kessell Run in less than 12 parsecs!”

Well, that certainly makes his ears perk up. The questions were always about Luke and Leia, Darth Vader, Chewie, or Jabba. No one cared about him unless it involved a Skywalker. He turns to face Poe.

“Alright, kid, you’ve got my attention. Why don’t you tell me why I shouldn’t go after Gold Dress over there.”

Poe laughs. “Her saliva is poisonous to humans. If you kissed her on the mouth for too long, you’d die.”

“You obviously survived,” Han points out, signaling for another drink.

“Well, sir, that would be because I wasn’t kissing her on the mouth.”

Han smirks at that.

“Alright, hotshot. Be my wingman. Who’s safe for me to go after?”

Poe scans the crowd, eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you like guys?” Poe asks.

Han mulls that one over with a sip of something bubbly that the bartender places before him.

“Depends.”

“On what?” Poe wonders, head cocked to the side.

“On what kind of weapon he carries.”

Poe blushes. He should’ve known Han would be brutally honest, especially after however many drinks he had had before Poe had shown up.

“What about brown hair and brown eyes?”

“That’s fine,” Han replies, giving the kid a brief once over.

Poe swallows and slides closer to Han in his seat. Han, consciously or not, spreads his legs a little wider as a result.

“Curly hair?”

“Mhmmm,” Han hums.

Poe takes the plunge and drops his hand on Han’s thigh. He had to admit that kid was incredibly smooth and flattering. Han pushes his hand away and pulls him close to speak directly into his ear.

“If you’re not full of shit,” Han murmurs, “you’ll follow me to the men’s room in three minutes and then you can put your money where your mouth is.”

Poe gives a shiver when Han pulls away, and Han smiles in a way that makes Poe’s stomach swoop. He sneaks a peek down at Han’s trousers, and can tell his hero is actually, genuinely interested in hooking up with him. Han follows his eye line and catches him when Poe looks back up.

“We’ll be waiting,” Han says, gripping his cock in his hand for a split second before disappearing into the crowd.

Poe quickly downs the rest of his beverage and begins the countdown for the longest three minutes of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe enters the men’s room and tries not to look and act like an overeager child. But it’s really difficult not to when he sees Han leaning against the sinks in a way that stretched his dark pants over his crotch in a way that made his mouth water. Poe locks the door before he loses all sense of decency in the very near future.

“You know, you’re the only one on this base who doesn’t think I’m a has-been.”

Han uncrosses his arms and grips the lip of the counter. Poe gets an eyeful of toned, tanned arms as a result.

“I highly doubt I’m the only one who’d get on their knees for you, sir.”

Han smiles again, and Poe wants to make a habit of doing so, of being the reason Han Solo smiled.

“They’d probably just make a joke that I wouldn’t even be able to get on my knees, kid.”

Poe moves the rest of the way into the room until he’s standing right in front of his childhood idol and his teenage wet dream.

“I’m the exception. Not the rule,” Poe says before leaning in for a filthy kiss.

It’s wet and full of tongue and grabbing hands, and Poe wouldn’t change a goddamn thing about it. He moans unashamedly into Han’s mouth as his hero palms his ass and drags him forward under their clothed dicks rub up against each other in a delicious slide. Han’s mouth travels south a little and finds the tender place where his ear meets his jaw, and Poe lets out a moan that echoes through the room.

“Are you always noisy?” Han asks out of curiosity more than anything.

“Only with my childhood heroes,” Poe gives as his cheeky answer.

“Then maybe we should fill your mouth, flyboy.”

As if attached to a string, Poe drops to his knees. His mouth waters again at the thought of Han’s cock in his mouth. Han helps him along by undoing his belt and trousers. It comes as a little shock to see he’s not wearing underwear, almost as if he was planning on doing something like this and just happened to think Poe was the right person for the job.

Poe reaches a tentative hand into the opening of his pants and pulls out Han’s dick.

“Is this your dick or a tentacle?” Poe deadpans.

“Only one way to find out.”

Poe gives a soft chuckle before pressing his lips and tongue to Han’s cock. Han seemed to like licking and stroking at the same time, but he earned a true moan when wrapped his eager lips around him and slowly slid his head down.

“God, kid,” Han breathes, and Poe moans in the back of his throat at the praise, earning him a long stream of curses and a tight grip on his hair.

For a while, Poe is content to let Han control the motions and depth. He is careful to move shallowly, but when Poe makes too much noise, he slides in as far as he can go, until the noises stop and Poe’s gasping for air. In the middle of all this, someone pounds on the bathroom door, and Han, perfectly level says, “Occupied!” before resuming fucking Poe’s face.

But his jaw is getting sore and Han really wants more than just a blowjob, though the kid was a pro at it, so he lets the kid slide off his dick and take some good, deep breaths.

“Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?” Han asks.

Poe coughs, but smiles to show he’s okay and really, truly, absolutely does not mind what they just did one bit.

“I really like sex,” he says honestly, standing up. Han reaches out a hand to help him up. “I like making people feel good, and if I get to feel good too, then that’s even better.”

Was this kid even real? Han wonders that to himself before pulling the kid back to him again for a kiss. He can taste himself on the kid’s lips, and it’s the filthiest thing he’s done in a very long time.

“I can make you feel good, kid,” Han promises.

“You already have! How many people get to blow their heroes?”

Han rolls his eyes.

“Do you have any slick, or am I going to have to do without?”

Something in Poe’s brain shuts down at the idea of Han completely ruining him, but he is really glad that he brought lube with him.

“I’ve got you covered,” Poe says, handing the small tube over to Han.

“You’re sure you want this?” Han asks.

“I’m sure that I’m sure,” Poe promises.

Han goes after his mouth once more before pushing his jacket off his shoulder. Han’s hands move the buttons of his button-down, quickly undoing each one. His hands glide over well-defined pecs and through the hair on his chest. Soft skin and warm muscle contract in delight at the attention. And he finds Poe’s nipples to be quite sensitive, if his gasps of pleasure are anything to go by.

“I need more. Han, please?”

Poe is hard as a rock underneath him, and just knowing that he was the one making him feel this way was enough to make him groan. The things this kid could do to him. He rubs over his nipples again, and the moan he gives reverberates around the room.

“Fucking you is like living in a holoporn,” Han husks. And before Poe can put two words together to come up with a response, Han continues, “And take those pants off so I can do this right.”

Poe rushes to comply, and as soon as he is bare bottomed, he bends over the sink counter and watches Han in the mirror.

Prepping Poe is amazing in and of itself. The kid is just so damn responsive to every touch, and the sounds he makes are like music to his ears. And when he finds that secret spot inside him, he makes the sweetest gasp of pleasure and surprise that he does it again and again just to keep hearing it.

“Han, Han, please. You gotta stop. I want you in me.”

“I am in you, kid,” Han says, pressing his fingers inside him once more.

“You know what I mean!”

“You’re not just jumping into this with me because you had too much to drink?”

“Sir, I’m not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing. Just drunk enough that I worked up the courage to say I wanted this. _I want you._ ”

And Han’s never been one to resist a request like that. So he does what anyone in his situation would do. He slicks up his cock and grabs the kid’s pert ass in his hands and opens him up. Han’s cock twitches in anticipation before Han stops resisting and slams inside the kid in three solid thrusts.

If Han thought the kid was loud before, that was nothing compared to this! Anyone would think he killing him, but that doesn’t stop him from thrusting inside his ass over and over again. Eventually the echoing gets to be too much, so he lays down over the kid’s back and clamps a hand over the kid’s mouth.

“Something tells me this isn’t your first time,” Han growls in his ear, and Poe trembles beneath him. Han has mercy and loosens his grip. “Easy, kid. You’ll wear yourself out. We’ve got all night.”

“All night?” Poe asks from behind Han’s palm.

“Whatever you need,” he says kindly.

“Need your hand,” Poe says.

In reality, Han was about to burst, and he assumed the same for Poe. If his request was any indication, he’d say he was correct. Han reaches a hand down to the kid’s pants and reaches in to stroke his neglected cock.

“Big,” Han observes. “I’ll have to see it someday.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Poe shouts.

Han feels him spill into his fist, and he’s grateful they have a row of sinks right there in front of him. He watches Poe come undone in the mirror before tumbling over the edge himself.

Cleaning up is a little awkward, but Poe is too sated and grateful to mind. He knows it’s not personal. And he wants Han to know.

“I hope you know that I really appreciate this,” Poe says when they decide it’s safe to unlock the door. “Even if it doesn’t happen again, it meant a lot to me.”

“If any of the punks on this base ever give you hell, you tell me, and I’ll send a banzan after them.”

Poe laughs. The funniest part is that he totally believes the former smuggler would actually follow through.

Han turns the lock and opens the door, holding it open for Poe, only for them to discover the sea of bar-goers were all crammed up by the door, scattering quickly when they stepped out into the crowd.

“Think they suspect?” Poe quips.

“I've got a bad feeling about this..."


	4. Chapter 4

Life on base is…strange after that. Where groups of young people would once point when he walked by, whispering behind their hands like they were all back at academy, they now flocked to him every single time. Men, women, and those in between suddenly seemed interested in him in a way that had nothing to do with his service to the resistance or with his years spent smuggling.

"I don’t get it,” he tells Leia one day. “First they didn’t want anything to do with me, and now they won’t leave me the hell alone!”

Leia laughs.

“Could that have something to do with the fact that you fucked my best pilot at the cantina the other night?”

“I told you that kid had a big mouth.”

“You should be proud of yourself, Han. You’re finely the stud you always wanted people to think you were!” she teases.

“It’s not _that_ funny!”

“I could issue a baton to you to help you fight off all the offers you’re probably accruing.”

“I’m too old for this kind of nonsense!” he shouts.

Leia smiles knowingly.


End file.
